


all the roads that lead you there were winding

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [31]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Maze has more difficulty than she expects seducing a source. She doesn't want to think about why.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 9





	all the roads that lead you there were winding

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Extra post today because this one was meant to go up a few days ago but I had trouble editing it.
> 
> Title is from "Wonderwall" by Oasis for obvious reasons.

"Maze, I'm sure there's another way to get the location," Decker says, frowning with disapproval, and another softer emotion Mazikeen can't name.

Unfortunately for her, Mazikeen thrives off the disapproval of straight-laced humans like Decker, and she's not about to let their current partnership change that. She approaches the bar despite Decker's spluttering, sliding onto a stool next to the source and flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Maze," she says. The lascivious smile takes a moment, though Mazikeen has never had difficulty seducing someone before in her years on Earth. She doesn't want to think about why.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
